gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Guerrilla warfare
Guerrilla warfare is a form of irregular warfare in which a small group of combatants, such as paramilitary personnel, armed civilians, or irregulars, use military tactics including ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military. The strategy and tactics of guerrilla warfare tend to focus around the use of a small, mobile force competing against a larger, more unwieldy one. The Guerrilla focuses on organizing in small units, depending on the support of the local population, as well as taking advantage of terrain more accommodating of small units. "Guerrillas" is often used by such fighters themselves and by their sympathizers while others (i.e., opposing forces or victims of collateral damage) might call them terrorists (negative) or partisans (positive). This could depend on many factors, such as their relationship with innocent civilians or their ultimate goal. An objective definition of the difference between "a guerrilla" and "a terrorist" or a "partisan" can be found by identifying who makes up the guerilla force, what their motivations are, and how willing they are to avoid collateral damage. It is often misunderstood that guerrilla warfare must involve disguising as civilians to cause enemy troops to fail in telling friend from foe. However, this is not a primary feature of a guerrilla war. This type of war can be practiced anywhere there are places for combatants to cover themselves and where such advantage cannot be made use of by a larger and more conventional force. During the Imperial Civil War, Zorzal and the allies agreed that in order to win the JSDF, their strategy would have to shift from conventional warfare to guerrilla warfare since their battle formation and army in general stands no chance against the JSDF in the open fields. Evidence that during the war, the Imperial Army has repeatedly attacked JSDF by ambush tactics with soldiers, guerrillas by monsters, and have caused some damage to JSDF. However, the shallow thinking of Zorzal and his comrades - rooted in the lack of knowledge of the tactics and technology of the enemy - led the Imperial Army to suffer great losses while only gaining small results. It should be noted that Zorzal and his allies used tactics that were used against the medieval armies, not with automatic guns, armored vehicles and aircraft due to the fact that they still cling to the glory of the Empire in the past - 'not surrender or run away' - and never seemed to notice the difference in power between JSDF and its predecessors plus their extreme ethnocentrism in warfare. Like Battle of Marais, even suffer too heavy casualties, Count Woody still refused to retreat (although in part because he believed Zorzal would send reinforcements). It also shows that their commanders did not really grasp the theory of guerrilla warfare since none of them even Herm has any real experience in conducting guerrilla warfare due to the fact that the Empire never actually does this type of warfare for 600 years: * Basically, guerrilla warfare consumes the enemy bit by bit in the long time and retreats before encountering heavy losses (hit-and-run) (Commanders of the Imperial Army generally tended to throw their entire force in overwhelming numbers to the JSDF's gun barrel which resulted in failure of heavy casualties while this can only cause JSDF some damage, mostly due to luck or surprise) * Avoid the enemy's spearhead, at the same time, targeting the enemy's logistical and patrol activities as well as stealing enemy supplies and weaponry even their technology when encountering enemy with more powerful and advanced arsenal (In fact, there is no indication that the Imperial Army once attacked the JSDF's logistical efforts, just focusing on attacking their offensive noses) * Learn and understand the capabilities of the enemy (The arrogance and domineering of the Imperial Army made them always underestimate the JSDF ability while not exploring them thoroughly). * Constantly innovate and create new tactics to make it difficult for the enemy to understand them (Their tactics are often lacking in adaptability and are relatively easy to grasp by JSDF only after a short time) However, it must be said that JSDF's anti-guerilla and intelligence capabilities - plus the technological advantage and ability to adapt to different tactics - very well also contributed to the overall victory of them and the legitimate government. Category:Terminology